Wild Child
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Hollywood, a.k.a. Holly, only ever wanted something more than a normal human life. The Winchesters never expected what they were getting into when they meet the sheltered daughter of another hunter...a real Wild Child. DISCLAIMER//DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I have lost my muse for a while now, also I'm writing this while wearing a wrist splint due to spraining my wrist. Anyways, this is a new story and I just wanted to try something new and it came out in a new story. I wanted a character to have this name for a few months but wasn't sure I wanted to start something up yet, but here it is. First chapter of it, I hope you like it. :)**

**P.S. Character modeled after Kesha.**

Another week alone at her house that she had inherited from her deceased father…something about him dying from being mauled by a bear on his hunting trip with his buddy Riker, and a few others whose names she could touch on, but only by first letter. It had happened just after she hit eighteen, the independent age to go and move out, go to college, the life that her dad had wanted her to have. He never told her what he did for a living, but he'd usually come back home banged up and needing to be tended to with the first aid kit by her. Those were times she wished she knew, or maybe that her mom were around.

Sarah McCarthy, high school sweetheart to Henry McCarthy, never officially got married, but once it was found out the pregnancy test was correct, it was in the plans just never fully went through. For some reason, she never knew why Sarah left after giving birth, something about falling out of love or not being able to raise a kid so young. Wanting to experience her dreams in life before actually having a family…some kind of bullshit that she had summed it up as from her dad's explanations as a child.

Hollywood McCarthy, known as Holly to her friends and simply for short considering it was easier to just say it that way. She sat on her sofa in her home and stared around the big place filled with all her dad's old belongings and some of hers. There was a hint that he had a secret stash of personal items somewhere but when she looked in hopes of finding out more about him, she would always turn up with nothing. Her dad was a mystery to her, and even his friends who gave their condolences wouldn't tell her anything about him or themselves in general.

It had been a good eight years since the death, leaving her twenty-six, single, and working for Bobby Singer at the salvage yard next door. Thinking about him now made her question if he was home or not, usually he was, but there were the times where he would go out of town or state to help out some friends and visit. Riker was one of them…including the others that were with Henry when he died. Why none of them died with him, she never knew. Maybe they got away faster…

Sighing, Holly stood, walking over to the front door in her black short shorts, some stray strings from the bottom hanging down to about her mid-thigh, a gray graphic tank, loads of chunky bracelets, rings and necklaces, hair blonde and naturally wavy to the point it looked styled with a black and white feather clipped underneath by her ear. Her appearance was very sketchy, some people usually got the wrong idea or either got the right idea, for instance sometimes the nose ring, makeup and glitter on her face is what did it.

Before actually exiting to the outside, she managed to pull on some black cowboy boots. Holly finally was ready to leave and began over to the house of the one and only Singer. What made her stop was the sight of a black classic car in the driveway, mainly because Bobby didn't have visitors often. The thing looked damn near new in the fading sunlight through the purple, orange and yellow-red sky.

Holly continued towards the porch steps, going up them and to the door, giving a knock before entering, knowing that Bobby would know it was her. Hell, she'd done it enough that he should know. Although there were the first few times where he'd pulled a damn gun on her and scared her near shitless. Stepping through the small hallway from the door, she glanced into the study finding no one there. Curiosity always seemed to kill the cat, but that never bothered Holly as she went to the kitchen only to find yet again not a single soul of the elder or the presumable guests.

Just as she was about to turn around and head towards the stairs to check the second floor, she felt someone grab her by the arm, twisting it behind her back and pressing her body into the fridge nearby.

"Who are you?" the voice asked, coming out gruff and nothing like Bobby.

"Bobby!" The yell for help only suited in the man against her backside to twist harder, making her wince. "My name is Hollywood."

"Bobby didn't say anything about you."

"That's because he doesn't call me by my full name, Holly for short."

"Full name," he ordered.

"God, you are really---Hollywood McCarthy. Let me the hell go or tell me who you are, before I go ape shit so then this meeting isn't just between the two of us."

There was a pause, as if the person was trying to think of a different name besides his own to tell, and when her head turned slightly to the side a bit to catch a peek, she found the guy actually hot. Yeah, she still used that phrasing when ranking men in appearance. What else she saw by looking at him was that he was shocked, stunned, surprised, bewildered…there are so many other words that could describe the expression etched on his features.

"McCarthy, as in Henry McCarthy?" he finally asked.

"How do you know my father?"

With that one simple question she was released, let go from him and able to turn and face the man. Tall, but not overly tall, her best guess 6'0 on the dot, sandy blond hair that was short but had gel in it enough to give it some flare and individuality compared to most. Freckles peppered lightly over his nose and cheeks, unlike her where she had them all over her face, and green eyes that seemed to stare right inside and know what your deepest darkest secrets were, no matter how dirty or scary.

"Old family friend," he replied, blinking fast and removing the expression letting it slide into a grin the size of Texas with an ego to match. "Winchester. Dean Winchester."

Holly immediately realized in that instant he wasn't going to tell her anything more beyond what he just said on her dad, and when he started to flirt with her she grinned in return. He reminded her of a dangerous flame, blue instead of red and orange, beautiful and bright, and she wanted desperately to play with it like most flames she had run into. This one was different than the others, she couldn't quite place it, but she knew that hanging around him she'd travel away from her normal life and maybe find out more about the life she wanted to live. The one her father lived. Why did she always want to or accidentally seek danger in some form? She knew the answer…Bobby didn't call her a Wild Child for nothing.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review, I'd really like to know what you think before I continue on and post the next chapter. Your opinion matters, not to mention help my muse flow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** My Hiatus is over, school is over, and now I can get back to writing without any thoughts of interruptions from finals. Though I have summer school to go through with packets, but I can manage that just fine without it being a distraction and constant damper to my muse. Here is chapter two, hope you like it. :)**

Back in another living room, but Holly wasn't alone this time, she sat, meeting and avoiding three eyes of men. One she already knew and two she just got acquainted with…Winchester brothers…unfamiliar but she swore she remembered the last name. Once everyone was together and sitting, there was silence hanging over them, none knew what to say and Holly was wondering what to ask. Just from knowing Bobby or any of her dad's friends through time, she knew that there had been something withheld from her knowledge.

Holly wasn't a child anymore, she wanted to know, and what with these new people here, she figured they were apart of it too or held some bit of information. Opening her mouth she was interrupted by Dean chuckling, shaking his head, and leaning back into his seat while his foot rose to rest on the crowded coffee table loaded with books. What was so funny?

"Boy, what are ya laughin' at?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just, I've experienced some pretty wild names before, but Hollywood has to be the most outrageous and out there one yet," Dean replied.

"Thank you," Holly accepted, she had got that reaction before and it didn't bother her, she loved her name, she loved that it was unique and out of the norm.

Silence once more. It appeared that saying what she did wasn't what Dean was expecting. Dwindling her fingers, she waited for someone to speak. Why was this so hard for everyone? She was talking to Dean not long ago, pretty much flirting not long ago and now all of a sudden it's like there was an elephant in the room.

"Holly, how much do you know about your dad?" Sam inquired, finally someone talking to her or better yet asking her about that. Maybe now she would get some answers.

"Not much, he used to go hunting, but what kind of a hunter comes back home banged up like they weren't attacked by a bear, cougar, or buck?"

Her answer seemed to cause a slight tension in the air, even from Bobby. What were they all keeping from her? What was her dad keeping from her that was so damn special, so damn important? Was it protection or was it just because he was a guy who didn't like women knowing what the truth was? She was his daughter for Christ sake. Holly sat and watched as the three around her conversed with their eyes, silent messages that she couldn't pull any information from.

"He was a hunter yes, but not of the normal."

"More like…what creeps in the dark, snatches in the dark, and kills in the dark," Dean added.

"What like some kind of superhero?" she raised her brow.

"Kind of, but sometimes not viewed as such," Sam answered.

They seemed honest, they seemed sincere in what they were saying and not like they were yanking her chain. Holly crossed one leg over the other, her arms folding as she began to process. Hunter. That part was correct about her dad, but what he hunted was all a lie. She guessed that maybe she should have assumed something along the lines of how far fetched this news appeared when he didn't bring any winnings home that most people who hunted did.

Bobby's arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into the side of his body for comfort, she gave a smile at him. She wouldn't be mad at her father or her father's friends, they simply had her innocence at heart and mind but now that she knew…she wondered if that was the reason her mother left. Did she know the truth and get freaked out? Did she think that her father was mentally ill like most would? If so, then why did she leave Holly behind? She loved her dad, she loved her mom, but if this was why, then did she even want to see her mother if she ever came around one day?

"What really killed him?"

"Demon." The word came from the elder, and it made her body tense up.

'"_If you want something more out of life, don't give up on believing you will succeed…"'_ Henry's voice echoed; Holly remembering him saying that when she was little.

Holly always knew that she should be doing something else, was this it? Yeah she could already see the argument ensuing about how she shouldn't follow her father's job because it's dangerous, it was how he died, and he wouldn't want this for her. How did they know? She knew him better than anyone else, minus the secret of a lifetime being kept, but she was his daughter. Didn't she have the right to do what she wanted, live on her father's legacy? Did he have a legacy? Apparently so what with everyone knowing who he was just by last name.

Could Sam and Dean teach her? Could Bobby? Were Sam and Dean leaving and going out to actually be in the field and live this all day, every damn second? She wanted to be apart of it.

"I want to hunt. I want to learn everything I can, I want to go out save lives like my dad, and see places, but more importantly I want to continue what my dad was in on. Please."

How did he know she was going to say this? He just did, it was basic Holly, average and normal Holly, the wild child that he couldn't put a leash on no matter how hard he tried and the determination, the whole-hearted glint in her eyes that said she meant this. She'd discover the repercussions, she'd see that this was something for her or not for her; she'd have the choice to back out or stay in. It was her choice and he wasn't going to do the smart thing that Henry would have wanted him to do by saying no.

"Three days here with the boys and me, brush up on research, shootin', combat…the standard procedures to huntin'. Then when three days are up, m'goin' to let ya go out, only if ya go out with Sam and Dean, stick with them, they watch over ya and ya watch over them. Injuries need tendin' to at times or another hand and they'll need ya and vise versa. Got it?"

If Dean thought he liked Hollywood now, that like was slowly shortening on the realization that she'd choose this life over a normal apple pie one, including the knowledge of being babysitter for the twenty-six year old McCarthy. Observing her closely, he shook his head with a sigh, one thing on his list of things to teach, clothes. Holly would have to dress hunter smart and creature friendly. He had the feeling that was going to be a challenge as well as other things.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review. Also for this story as well as others, I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing, so please be patient for updates. Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Holly stared at the target in the backyard. Her first weapon of choice was a gun; so far she wasn't doing too well with bullets. She was shaking; actually shaking and sure her dad had tried to teacher her…she could shoot close range just not long. Knives are what she was good at. Why couldn't they give her knives? "I can't do it," she sighed, her arms falling to her sides as she handed the gun over to Dean rather carelessly.

Dean reacted with a small freak out and quickly placed the safety on before returning it to the trunk of his Impala he had driven around back. "Obviously."

"Why can't I have knives?" she asked.

"Because knives aren't always going to be there."

"Well neither are bullets and a gun and I'm good with knives."

The elder hunter groaned and grabbed a few throwing knives. He swore if she didn't start hitting that target he was going to take a crowbar and just have her whack at it after all it was like she was trying to hit a fucking piñata. Rolling his eyes and grumbling obscenities under his breath he stopped when the can flew off the surface and landed on the ground with a ting. Knife imbedded perfectly in the middle. Holly looked back at Dean and Sam and smiled, excited and bubbled up.

"What else are you good at?" Sam inquired.

She began to open her mouth as she grinned naughtily but Bobby's hand covered it as her words became muffled and she tried to get away so then she could be heard. "Hunter based, that and medical," he explained.

The two brothers nodded their head. That left them more shooting practice, they had to teach her to shoot there was no way she could go without it. And they had to teach her a few terms and monsters…mainly the Latin exorcism so then she could use that if she were ever in trouble and they weren't there to save her. Finally hand-to-hand combat…Holly's mouth was finally uncovered and she glared at Bobby but then her face softened. There was no way she could be mad at him for long.

It was a big load to weigh on the boys and hell Holly apparently wanted this life. It's what her father wanted for her really but then again a lot of dad's with their kids that wound up being hunters were just plain idjits. Wanting this life for your own son or daughter? Bobby couldn't understand it but he knew that if he had ever had kids and what had gone down with his wife being possessed and he had to kill her…he wouldn't have done so. Would he? Holly was like a daughter to him since she practically lived in his house when her dad was away. In a way he was doing it and it wasn't comforting.

"Can we take a break? We don't have to cram it all in one day do we?" Holly asked.

"We better so then we can work on things the other two days," Sam answered.

Sam knew the trouble the moment she had picked up the handgun. What was she thinking? Why would she want this? No one really wanted this though or asked for it, but it was weird and unusual that she would…it reminded him all too much of Joe. Except Holly was more of a handful than Joe was when they worked with her once. Holly was…there was a word for it but he couldn't settle as a punch landed his gut and it made the air rush from his lungs. Not strong but it still caused a reaction.

"Now, you see, you have it all wrong right there," Dean pointed out, stepping up to the plate and grabbing her arms, gripping them he tried to hold them firm as he shook them a bit. "Strong, steady and sure. Whereas you have noodle arms and could wind up breaking your hand, your wrist or throw out something and you have to lead with your shoulder not you hand. Bad move."

"Okay." Holly's arms were released and she prepared herself and went again for the punch her face falling when Dean blocked it and twisted her arm behind her back. "Ow! Hey! I was just doing what you said!"

"Another bad move, you didn't expect to not hit the target, you expected me to just let you hit me. Always anticipate that every hit you give won't connect and will be put to a halt or used against you."

He released her again. This was actually getting kind of fun as he watched her remove her bracelets and rings, coming back to focus and he had to admit she looked a little cute trying to look mean and strong. Dean smirked and waited. The move she was making was anticipated as he easily grabbed and blocked, pinning her to the dirt ground as she wriggled, kicked into the air and punch at his chest trying to push him off. He actually laughed as she had her eyes squeezed shut, it was funny and yet not as she was moving so much that it was stirring things up down south. Grabbing her arms he pinned them above her head and quirked a brow.

"You done yet?" he asked, his eyes flicking down to her chest rising and falling between them before coming back up.

Opening her eyes she breathed heavily and stared into his green orbs. "Maybe fighting isn't my best quality."

"There is no maybe to it, it's a yes that you suck. We'll work on it."

Climbing off of her he pulled her up and she crashed into his chest sending him off balance only a tiny bit before he released her and walked away. Holly stared after, he was totally checking her out and hell she was frustrated that he kept pointing out her flaws but she wanted to get good and prove him wrong. Now she was checking him out. Turning to Bobby she slouched her shoulders giving a tired sigh, "Can we end training for tonight? I'm hungry and wiped out."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Get yer stuff and go inside and order pizza. I can't promise that training is over for the night though Holly," he replied.

Holly furrowed her brows in confusion before glancing back at Sam and Dean. Would she be ambushed? It seemed likely and she wouldn't doubt Dean doing it for one second. Grabbing her bracelets and rings she put them back on before heading toward the house and inside. Once she was gone Sam ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. For a daughter of a hunter she had no signs of potential except throwing knives and maybe she was good fighting with bigger knives if they put her down to it. Everything else needed work and he wondered if this is how his dad felt when training them…well more like himself. Sam wasn't the best student either and was kind of weak at that time and like her didn't know how to do a damn thing without Dean beating him.

"Well this will be fun. I'm laying my hands off of this one, so Dean she's all for you," Sam voiced, seeing his brother grin he shook his head. "Not in that way and you know it."

The grin stayed but Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what you are talking about Sammy."

"Yeah ya do. Stay away from her Dean. I'm not protectin' her. I'm protectin' you."

"Like she could really do damage to me she can't even toss me or hit me. I think I'm fine Bobby."

'_Looks like he'll have to learn the hard way.'_


End file.
